Why me?
by InactiveJJM
Summary: Harry proves that yet again he doesn't do anything 'normal', Ginny bashing, MxM and MPreg, rated M just to cover later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a creative story based off the Harry Potter world, all characters, places and works are property of their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Me?<strong>

Hands rung together in worry, the short dark haired male didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know where he should even start. How on earth did he manage to do this? Okay so he was the boy-who-lived, he did the _very few people in history _and the, _that's impossible _on a regular basis' but this? This was not something he wanted to happen. Why did he have to be the _Golden Boy_, why couldn't he be normal like everyone else out there?

"What, how? Oh!" Stomping his foot in frustration Harry went back to his pacing in his living room. Should he just turn up and declare that he, Harry Potter was pregnant with Charlie Weasley's child? The very brother of his ex-girlfriend, the girl he had used the excuse of, '_I'm not ready to settle down yet,_' with. Yes, he felt horrible, there was no way he could announce he was pregnant with his child. Ginny and he did not work out well, she never treated him like a person, but that didn't mean he could be rude and hurtful to her. He was better than that.

The affair with Charlie should never have happened; it was a stupid mistake to make. Although it was a very nice mistake to make, it didn't stop Harry from feeling guilty, much to his house-mates amusement. Harry at the time hadn't been sure where he stood, was he gay, straight, bisexual, and in fact was he really that interested at all? He never had the chance to figure this out when he was a teenager, with Voldemort after him and the other mess he had hanging over him. So Harry did the only logical thing he could think of, sleep with both sexes and see what happened.

He found out he was gay, one hundred percent gay.

The answer was a very useful answer to have, it helped Harry tick of one of the many questions he had on his list. However it really did not help him answer the one question that was plaguing his mind, how the _fuck _was he going to tell Charlie he was pregnant, with his kid, after he broke up with his sister saying he didn't want any yet. _Shit. _

Regret over the one night stand was there, but not because it happened, oh no, it was because neither of them had contacted each other since that night and Harry was pretty sure Charlie hated him. Did Charlie regret that it happened? Did he want to forget?

"Why can't my life be simple?"

"Because you are Harry Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived and the one who vanquished Voldemort, normal doesn't exist for you and I don't think it ever will." Hermione smiled at her best friend, she was only here because of a weird floo call from Luna. It was strange to watch Harry pace around his living room, his hands constantly tugging at his hair. This must be a serious issue; he didn't talk back when she called his nicknames out. "Okay, you're making me worried, what's causing this?"

"Er…" Shrugging sheepishly Harry stopped his pacing, " well, you see, I, I, erm, I don't know how to say this."

"Oh for goodness sake, will you just sit down already, you're going to make me dizzy." Tapping the seat next to her Hermione called for Dobby, she didn't agree with an elf working without being paid but Dobby refused to be paid. "Dobby, would you be a dear and make Harry some tea to settle his nerves?"

Dobby piped a yes out and disappeared.

"So, let's start from the beginning."

Chuckling nervously Harry started his tale; it all started at the break up and ended up with a meeting between himself and Charlie. He didn't go into all the details, as much as he loved Hermione that was something she did not need to know. "We thought it would be a good idea to sleep together, I mean it started with us going out and having a drink as friends, we hadn't seen each other in ages, I mean he was in Romania seeing the dragons!"

"Harry you are going off track."

"Right yes, erm well, okay so we slept together and I am somehow magically pregnant with his child and I am really sure it is his and we haven't spoken since. I think he regrets it."

"Oh." Was the only reply Harry got.

"Harry he is a Weasley. That family is proud and protective and you may not be blood but you will be looked after so even if he is not accepting the rest of the family will be, Harry look at me." Making sure he was paying attention Hermione smiled fondly. "Look, he has grown up with Molly as his mother and I am pretty sure deep down he wants kids and to know he can have one with you, he may not love you at the moment but think about it he is gay himself and male pregnancies, natural pregnancies are rare and very delicate. I am pretty sure he will be happy to know he will be a father and even if it takes the entire family to get him to accept the child then I am sure he will."

"You think?"

"Yes now for goodness sake you will be going to the Sunday dinner, ah no arguments and you will tell him."

Sighing Harry put his tea down, "what about Ginny?" He was sure she was going to cause a few problems but with the face Hermione was pulling at him was sure Ginny wouldn't be a problem.

"Don't worry, she has been annoying the family with the 'Harry left me' speeches so you will be fine, so Sunday dinner, if you don't turn up I'll hunt you down do you understand?" Hermione made sure that that she got a yes from Harry. "Wonderful I will see you Sunday!"

* * *

><p>AN – I felt guilty that this wasn't completed and the person I handed the story over too let it die and never finished it. So here I am reediting the entire thing and will upload the completed story in one go.

Enjoy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday Night Dinner**

"Harry, I'm glad you could make it!" Molly gave Harry a hug, she was so happy he had actually come to a Sunday dinner. "Come along, you can sit next to Hermione. I'm sure she won't mind" Shuffling Harry into his chair Molly couldn't help but pat him on the shoulder as she walked past.

She loved the boy like one of her own and no matter how much she loved Ginny she knew it wasn't going to work, she saw them both falling apart and she just knew. Although she really did need to have a discussion with Ginny about her attitude towards Harry, she was raised better than that!

Smiling Harry thanked Molly as he sat down next to Hermione who seemed to have the face of _I know something you don't know_. Which, funny enough both Harry and Ron were very use to. Tonight was the night he told Charlie, was it still too late to turn tail and run?

Even if it wasn't he was pretty sure Hermione would drag him back to do the deed. His eyes drifted over the cosy living room, the twins were currently playing exploding snaps with Ron while Bill and Charlie seemed deep in conversation leaving Arthur to talk to Fleur about her pregnancy. Where was Ginny?

"So tonight is the night huh?" Hermione pulled Harry from his musings, she knew if he over thought it he would back out. This really was a side of Harry she wasn't use too, just where did her leader of a friend go? The person who did the right thing at all times and never backed down? "Nervous?"

Nodding Harry smiled weakly, he wasn't sure about any of this but he had made it this far and he could do the rest, he had to. "I'm not so sure Hermione…what if he freaks out, what if…"

Cutting him off Hermione stared him down. "No what ifs, now head up to Ron's room I will send Charlie up, you are over thinking this and I can't have you running off." Shooing Harry out of the living room she give her biggest smile. This was either going to crash and burn or go brilliantly…she really didn't know which one. Now she had to get Charlie up to Ron's room.

* * *

><p>Harry started to pace back and forth in the small room, he really couldn't run now he was stuck he had to do this. If he did try to run he was damn sure the entire Weasley clan would be on his tail asking for answers and wondering if he was okay.<p>

_Knock, Knock_

"Erm, come in!" Harry called as he stopped his pacing and sat down on the second bed. He could do this!

"Harry," Charlie said as he shut the door behind him. "Hermione said you needed to talk to me."

Nodding the shorter male pointed to Ron's old bed, "please sit, I, erm, heh, I don't know how to say this but please don't get angry." His hands started to ring together in nerves; he waited until Charlie had sat down before he went into his practised speech.

"I'mpregnantandit'syourspleasedon'thateme." Harry cringed, okay it wasn't how he imaged how he would say it but it was out and it felt a tiny bit better to have said it.

"What?" Charlie looked Harry over, still smaller than most people with his hair that just refused to do what it was told and those horrendous glasses why hadn't he changed them yet? He felt guilty for being with Harry before, he was his sister's ex-boyfriend they were according to her going to get married and have a nice big house with a dog and a few kids and he felt horrible for what he did. "Can you repeat that at a slower pace?" What was he trying to say?

"I'm pregnant…"

"How do you know it's mine?"

"You were my first Charlie and the only one I have ever slept with." Tugging on his jumpers sleeves he looked at the floor, this was it Charlie wasn't going to want anything to do with him and this child.

"Are you keeping the child?"

"Yes."

Sighing Charlie looked at Harry in thought, of course he would keep the child Harry himself never really had a true family. "I'm guessing you want me to be part of this child's life?" A small nod answered his question. "I will do one better than that." Standing up he walked towards Harry and grabbed his hands. Harry never had a real family but he had a chance now and although Charlie knew he was going to have so many questions asked of him for doing this it felt right. "Marry me then, give the child a family."

Harry stared dumbly at Charlie, what was he doing? They didn't love each other they were simply friends what on earth made him want to marry him? "Why? Why would you give up your life for me?"

"Look, we may not be in love but we are friends and I don't want that child to grow up wondering why its parents were not together. At least we are friends and we could in time fall in love I mean we do have a while before the child is due to get to know each other." Sighing he pulled away from Harry. "Think about it okay, talk it over with Hermione, I know she knows." Leaving Harry sitting in Ron's room Charlie left and headed down to the living room.

"Fuck…" Was all Harry could say.

* * *

><p>Ginny listened as Hermione told Charlie to head up to Ron's room, why would Harry want to talk to Charlie? Following after her brother and making sure no one would notice her doing so she sat next to the door when she knew it was safe. Listening into the conversation she frowned at what she was hearing this sounded wrong! Harry was supposed to be hers and no one else's!<p>

"_I'm pregnant."_

Gasping she covered her mouth so not to alert the others, she found herself leaning closer, the bastard had the nerve to say he didn't want to settle down and she let him have a break, when he got that break he would realise she was the best he could ever get and come crawling back but this? He had gotten himself knocked up by some random bloke!

"_Marry me then, give the child a family." _

Ginny felt her eyes go wide, he slept with her brother and got pregnant! She had to tell everybody what was going on there was no way she was going to let them keep this private. Throwing herself down the stairs she ran straight to her mother and retold just what she had heard she was not going to let this go! Harry was hers! No one else could have him!

Molly stared at her daughter in shock, if what she was saying was true she would want some answers but tonight was not going to be the night that happened, everyone was going to have a wonderful dinner and she would deal with the stuff later. "Well then we will deal with this, Ginny we _will _deal with this later now go call everyone to dinner please."

* * *

><p>Sighing Harry walked into his kitchen, last night was horrible and he felt like he was the only person who felt awkward about being there. Hugging Luna from behind he pouted, "My life is falling apart!" Shuffling back when Luna shooed him away, Harry sat himself down next to Hermione, glaring when she started giggling. Traitor.<p>

"Well hello to you too, now tell me what happened and no skipping!"

"He asked me to marry him; he said how he wanted the child to have a family and to think on it." Harry smiled when Luna handed him some herbal tea and pulled it closer to himself, why did he have to be Harry Potter? "I don't know what to do."

"I see, I can kind of understand what he meant Harry, you never had a family and you always talked about when this was all over you wanted to have a normal life, and okay it's not the normal way around it but maybe you could have that family you always wanted." Hermione smiled sadly, nothing ever went right for him. "Think about it and trust me, you may not love each other now but time does strange things to people." Patting Harry on the arm she got up hand grabbing the floo powder. "I have work but you think long and hard."

"Bye 'Mione."

"Good bye Hermione." Luna chipped in as the bushy haired girl left.

Letting his head hit the table Harry groaned. "My life sucks."

* * *

><p>AN – Edit made 2305/2015


	3. Chapter 3

**Week of Thought**

Harry had spent the entire week hidden in his bed pretending that the world didn't exist and that nothing had happened, he was safe in his little cocoon of blankets in his room. He was in it deep and there was no other way out, he had only had one way to go, why did he have to do what he did! Groaning Harry rolled over and covered his head, images of that night all too clear in his mind.

_Lips trailed down smooth pale skin, hands caressed along body parts and the room filled with the sounds of moaning. _

Shaking his head Harry hit his bed covers. He did not want to be thinking of that now! Shifting Harry decided maybe he should just get up and distract himself from all thoughts of that night. Stupid drunken one night stand was leading him to this trouble! Shuffling towards the kitchen Harry made himself some tea, where did he get marriage from? Did he just pick it out of his mind out of sheer panic? Was Charlie afraid because he found out he was going to be a father and thought that was the only answer? What was wrong with him?

_A grunt of pain and a swift thrust sent Harry into a world of pleasure._

"God damn it!" Harry sat down at the table, stupid thoughts! They did work together but that didn't mean he wanted to marry straight away, maybe if he had the chance to get to know Charlie maybe it could work but they were only friends!

Then again they never would have been friends if it wasn't for the war, they never would have gotten together if it wasn't for the lads night out to cheer him up after Ginny tried one of her stunts.

Sure he always wanted a family of his own to have his very own. And the Weasley family always said he was part of their clan but it wasn't the same. He just wanted a family of his own, he wanted to fall in love, get married and have a kid or two maybe even a pet but that wasn't going to happen not now. Why did he always do things the wrong way round? With Voldemort gone he thought maybe he had a good chance of being normal.

Marriage with someone he didn't love, maybe they could fall in love when they were married but what if they were completely different what happened then? Did Charlie want to risk being in a loveless marriage for a child that was an accident? No the child may have been an accident but Harry was sure it was going to be spoilt!

He couldn't hide his pregnancy forever and he was sure the family would want to know, since the child was technically going to be part of the clan. And it was well known the Weasley's never gave up on their own.

Hands came away from his mug of tea and rubbed at his stomach, to think he had something living in him and depending on him to keep it alive. _Marriage and children_. Closing his eyes Harry sank in his chair he needed to figure out his answer, all he could say was he really wanted a family and he wanted this child to have both of its parents but the downsides weighed more. No love, brother of a slightly crazy ex-girlfriend and distance, Charlie did work in a different country.

"Good morning Harry." Luna said as she walked into the kitchen helping herself to some tea, Harry seemed to be deep in thought considering he didn't even realise she had walked into the room. "Harry slouching is not good for your child." Patting her friend on the arm she watched him sit up straight.

"Sorry Luna, good morning to you as well." Smiling weakly he looked up from his tea to Luna. "Look, bizarre question but do you~"

"Yes Harry I think you should." How did she do that? Harry stared at Luna in wonder while she gave him a dreamy smile; she always knew how to make him feel better. "You have a big heart Harry, it may not be there now but time does wonders for a person don't you think so?" Smiling she watched as he nodded. "Good I think you should inform him of your answer, no point waiting now?"

"Yes Luna, thank you." Kissing his friend on the cheek he headed off to the Burrow, he should tell Charlie now there was no point in stalling any longer he would just back down.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the Burrow Harry called out to see if anyone was home.<p>

"In the kitchen dear," was the call out from Molly. He quickly made his way into the kitchen and gave a small smile as he was instructed to sit down and a cup of tea was placed in front of him. "So what brings you here my dear? Not that I am complaining."

"Ah sorry, I am looking for Charlie is he here?"

"Oh no sweetheart, I asked him to run out and get me a couple of things. Now what is going on? And don't you even think about lying Harry, I can read you like a book." Molly wanted the truth and she wanted it from one of the people involved. This was involving her children and she would be damned if she didn't get the answer she wanted.

"Harry!" Charlie walked in just in time to save Harry from Molly's questions, oh he wanted to get away and Charlie just seemed to be his knight in shining armour. "Here mum your stuff, Harry, follow me we will talk in my old room."

Making sure that Harry was following Charlie left his mother looking slightly annoyed, he would let her know what was going on later but right now he needed to talk to Harry. Pointing towards the bed he sat himself down next to the smaller male. "I'm guessing you have an answer for me."

"Yes, and it's yes I will marry you. However I do have a question. What about your job?"

"Ah yes don't worry about that with much nagging and begging I moved closer to home and decided to work with dangerous creatures with the ministry." He still worked with dangerous creatures but it was at home and he got a decent wage. "I live close to the village." Smiling he watched as Harry looked at the floor in thought he looked so small and lost right now he wanted to make him feel better.

"I guess we should tell your family then…" Harry looked back up from the floor and bit his lip he really was worried the family would hate him.

"We shall tell my mum, she will know what to do; we should probably do it now while no one else is in." Standing up Charlie pulled Harry up and lead him towards the kitchen where he knew Molly would be, she always liked being in the kitchen.

"Mum, we need to talk." Sitting down he watched as Harry did the same, well it was now or never.

"Harry is pregnant, and it's mine and I am going to marry him." Watching his mother's face he was shocked to see her smile, why was she happy did she already know? Why did she have to smile like that? "Mum?"

"Ah, well congratulations then, I am afraid I was already told I just didn't want to say anything until I was informed by the people themselves." Molly made sure everyone had a drink in front of them, she secretly had a little extra in her cup just to help with what she had going on. "It seems Ginny was listening in on what was being said a week ago."

"Ginny knows?" Harry groaned the one person he didn't want to know had gone and found out. Why couldn't anything just go right for him? Watching Molly nod he let his head hit the table so much for getting everything off his chest now he had to watch what she was doing.

"Don't worry Harry I will keep her in line, I'm her mother and even with me watching I am sure Charlie will keep her in line as well." Charlie gave a nod, he wasn't going to let his sister get in the way, and especially since he was fed up with her _'He left me! Oh woe is me!' _speeches she did it at least once a week or when she wanted attention on her. The only thing Charlie was worried about was Ginny's reaction to the news.

She had threated to go to the media and tell them everything about her life with Harry, his habits, favourite food, attitude, how he was to sleep with. She was going to spill everything. The only reason she hadn't was the belief Harry was going to return to her.

"Look Harry don't worry you have to look after yourself and that child, I will handle the family and I am sure Charlie will get the wedding sorted as I'm guessing you don't want a large ceremony?"

"Just witnesses and that's it mum." Charlie answered watching as Harry seemed to be creating damning scenarios regarding Ginny in his head. "Okay, you will handle that and let Harry relax." Smiling Molly patted them on the arms. "A child is a blessing you know."

* * *

><p>AN – Quick edit 23/05/2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrath of a Woman Scorned**

Ginny seethed in anger, her eyes scanning over the paper in her hand. Why hadn't she thought of this before? This was perfect. In fact this was the best plan she had ever thought of, it was the best way to show Harry that she was the best he would ever get, in fact he had been lucky to even get a chance with her.

_Rita Seeker_

That woman was a genius when it came to the media; she knew the exact words needed to make the public follow her. She disliked someone that month, that woman knew how to write slander that seemed like a compliment, she knew how to get the public on her side. She was the perfect person to help Ginny get what she needed.

Smirking Ginny quickly penned down her letter. This would show Harry, he shouldn't have spread his legs for Charlie and he shouldn't have said yes to the marriage proposal. There was no way she was going to let Harry walk over her like that, and with her own brother. She was going to make sure Harry knew how wrong he had been, and Rita Seeker was just the woman she needed.

* * *

><p>Charlie watched as Harry packed his clothes away. Today was moving day. Today was the day they started their live together. Today was the start of something new, and he hoped it was going to be the best decision he had ever made. The thoughts of doubt still ran through his head, was he moving this along too quickly? Was it a good idea to move in right away? They had nine months to figure it out. They could move in after the baby was born, it's not as if babies remember…right?<p>

"All done!" Harry interrupted Charlie's train of thought as he held his arms out to show all his bags were packed and sorted in order of heaviest to lightest.

Harry was damn proud he had managed to get all of his bags packed. It was a battle just to have permission to do it, Dobby was determined to do it all himself. After a much heated argument Harry and Dobby had managed to come to an agreement, Dobby would move all of the heavy objects, such as the furniture and any objects that didn't mix well with the floo system. Harry didn't want to admit that he was using the move as a distraction. His mind was a mess, this entire thing was nerve wracking.

No bad thoughts.

Shaking his head Harry handed Charlie the heaviest bags and grabbed the two lightest for himself. Charlie snorted. "What? I'm pregnant, you can carry them."

"All right then." Smiling Charlie headed through the floo to his place with Harry following in behind; the place seemed a mess with a bed currently sitting on its side against a wall and a wardrobe leaning dangerously on the couch. Charlie had to clear out the spare bedroom, they had agreed to sleep in separate bedrooms for the time being but both secretly hoped that they would become close enough that sleeping in the same bed would be normal.

Harry threw his bags into a spare corner, well it looked spare there were some shoes in the way but they didn't look important. With a sigh the male found himself sinking into the only available chair. All this moving was making him hungry, he never ate much before but he found himself needing to eat more often.

With an absent mind, Harry found himself rubbing his stomach. Would Charlie be okay if he just started making something to eat? Would he want anything to eat? He must do, the Weasley was doing all of the heavy lifting. _He would completely deny admiring the man when he started moving the furniture single handed into the spare room._

"Charlie?" Getting up he headed towards the spare room watching as Charlie finished moving everything in. "Is it possible to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, do you mind eating out today? I forgot to go shopping for food I generally eat at work." Brushing his hands down Charlie nodded towards the front door. "I know of a nice café near here and we have to pass a shop on our way back so we can pick up some stuff there on our way home."

"That sounds nice." Smiling Harry followed Charlie out and towards the little café, he was going to class this as a first date, Harry was going to make this work, everything be damned, he deserved to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harry Potter Pregnant?<em>**

_By Rita Seeker_

_Harry Potter the saviour of the wizarding world has been reported as pregnant. This information came as a shock to his long term girlfriend Ginevra_ _Weasley. _

_We managed to get a hold of her for an interview; she informed us how she felt betrayed by not only by the love of her life but also her brother who is apparently the father of the child. Harry Potter had told his girlfriend that he didn't wish to settle down however not a month later has been reported as pregnant. More on this story on page 4._

* * *

><p>Molly stared at the paper in shock, she hadn't told the family yet! She had called a meeting for them all to come today so she could break the news but this! Hopefully no one else had seen the paper, oh who was she kidding! The paper was everywhere and if they hadn't someone was bound to ask them what was going on. Molly knew just who this was, only a few people knew and the only one stupid enough to open their mouth was Ginny, oh how her daughter was going to get a talking too, how she dare do this!<p>

Looking up she was surprised to see everyone rushing through the floo and taking up residences on the many chairs in the living room, well they all seemed to know considering most of them looked ready to pounce with all the questions they had stored up.

"Yes, he is pregnant." Molly watched as the room exploded with questions and cries of outrage. Although she didn't know if the anger was at Charlie and Harry or at the paper, she was sure she didn't want to be at the end of it. "Everyone shut up for one second!"

_Silence_

"Finally." Sighing, Molly looked at everyone. "Charlie is the father, they both agreed to marry, for the child. Does anyone in this room have an objection to this?"

All heads shook no. Good everyone would listen to her. "They will be having a private wedding the people who shall be witness already know when it is happening, other than that treat Harry and Charlie like you always have, I don't think they want to be treated any other way understood." All heads nodded. "Good, well does anyone want some tea?"

* * *

><p>Harry placed the food into the fridge, he had free reign of the kitchen! One thing he always found calming was to cook and bake and to just keep himself busy. Since it seemed Charlie was horrible at cooking Harry had managed to gain control of this area. Considering he didn't work due to the sheer amount of troubles being slightly famous caused he thought it better just to hide away and read, bake and generally annoy his friends by turning up and wanting attention.<p>

Charlie watched Harry work in the kitchen as he read the message from his mother, he hadn't planned for this to get out so soon and there was nothing he could do from stopping any back lash. Sighing he put the note away the best thing he could do was tell Harry, they had to go out some time to buy baby things and hiding was just going to make people angrier.

"Harry, can you come here for a second? I need you to read something."

"Yeah, let me just, uh huh okay, yea coming now."

Once Harry had sat down Charlie handed the paper and the note his mother has sent. Just how was he going to react?

"Ginny." Charlie nodded. "Why? I mean, okay I said I didn't want to settle down but this wasn't planned how could she do this?" Harry looked up at Charlie, he was her brother surely she would of at least spared him from the paper.

"I don't know but we have the rest of the family behind us all we can do at the moment is sit it out we can figure out what to do later." What else could they do?

"I guess you're right…I'm going to fix my room up." Smiling weakly Harry headed into his room he had to unpack and get settled in, that would keep his mind busy for the time being, or so he hoped he didn't want to think about the press, or people or anything for that matter why couldn't he just have it easy like everyone else?

* * *

><p>AN – Editing is a very tiring thing…


	5. Chapter 5

**Marriage**

Smirking Ginny sat in her room, she was the only one that still lived with her parents and she was happy there was no way she was spending her money on her own place when she could simply marry and get herself a nice home. She had worked too hard for Harry and for him to just throw her away; she wasn't someone you could just ignore! For goodness sake she was the sister of his best friend, Ron should be defending her and making Harry know he was wrong, but no her brother was too busy being all happy in love to care about her.

So far the newspaper article was doing the job that she needed done. People were feeling sorry for her, poor Ginny Weasley, betrayed by the love of her life. She would just let it sit for a little while, not come off with any comments; well besides the typical I am so upset he was my soul mate lines. People would start to turn on him, and when that happened, well she couldn't wait to be there. Harry Potter would come crawling back to her. She would be Mrs Potter, she would get into those High Society dinner parties, she would have money, she would be able to do what she wanted. She wasn't going to be the little poor daughter of the Weasley clan.

The only problem at the moment would be the baby, when Harry cracked that thing would come with him. Sure she was happy to have her own children, they would be hers and she had planned to have nannies look after them. She wasn't raising a child that wasn't hers, even if it was blood related.

She just hoped the potion she ordered would work. Odourless and Tasteless. Hopefully that would remove her little problem.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe a week had gone by already, he was due to get married tomorrow and all he could think of was that the living room needed to be rearranged. He didn't feel nervous at all about the wedding, which was strange, Charlie had been so good to him since he moved in was that why? They had spent a night or two just talking, and even when they ran out of topics they still managed to find silly things to talk about. Just being in the apartment with Charlie was relaxing; they worked rather well together, Harry had even managed to sweet talk Charlie into fixing the kitchen up and allowing him to change the living room. No way was he working in a bright orange kitchen. Charlie had rather guiltily admitted to eating out for every meal so he had never actually noticed how bad the kitchen had gotten.<p>

As for the living room, he was sure there had been something dead under the couch, he wasn't saying Charlie wasn't clean, but there was something dead under the couch and he was no touching it, or cleaning it. In fact it seemed the pregnancy was already affecting Harry, he could smell food miles away, Charlie learnt that the hard way, after Harry grabbed his arm and trailed him down three streets to find the café that was selling pancakes with that really nice smelling syrup, the _Charlie what do you mean you can't smell it, it's divine_ syrup. Charlie may or may not have bought a couple of bottles just in case Harry had a craving.

Swishing his wand Harry watched the chair move closer to the fireplace, the rug pulled back a bit and the couch was laid down just before the rug started. Smiling he gave a nod at the room, okay it still didn't seem right but he would fix that by buying a few things later on. Heading towards the kitchen to start making dinner he was aware of someone coming through the floo.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Charlie!" Poking his head around the corner he smiled at Charlie, he felt bad that Charlie had to deal with the mess more than he did, considering Harry had decided not to work for a while defeating 'The Dark Lord' was enough work for him for a long while. The most Harry thought he could do was at least cook and clean up a bit, "I just put the dinner on should be about half an hour."

"Thanks," Charlie gave a small nod before collapsing on the couch, it had been moved again. Chuckling he looked around the room, it seemed Harry was annoyed with the room from what he could tell the chairs had been moved as well as a few paintings. Oh what was he going to be like when he got into the nesting stage of his pregnancy? Looking up when he felt Harry sit down next to him he gave a tired smile. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Surprisingly, yes, and how about you?"

"Same actually." He found that odd, he was comfortable with Harry being around him, sure he didn't want to settle down at this age but very few were ever able to deal with the fact he did a dangerous job and he did work some strange hours. He also found he didn't want to live with anyone else for a while not since he grew up in such a big family but Harry made him feel at ease and it was nice having a clean home to come back to and a meal on the table.

"You know Molly wants us to have a small party at the Burrow." Wrinkling his nose Harry shook his head he didn't really want to go to the party he knew Ginny was going to be there and he really didn't want to deal with her, he knew he was going to lose his temper with her.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure that Ginny won't cause trouble and if she does I'm pretty sure someone in the family will have a go." Patting Harry on the arm he gave a small smile, hopefully nothing would go wrong he didn't want any more stress. All week he had people glaring at him and informing him he was a disgrace for what he had done to his sister and how he should grow up and leave her alone. Then again he also had people clapping him on the back and saying well done! Charlie was thankful for the fact his fellow work colleagues didn't seem to care one way or another.

"Ah dinners ready!" Harry headed off to get the dinner served up; tomorrow was going to be a very crazy day.

* * *

><p>"Sign here please." Charlie signed his name for the final time, it was now official they were married and the documents declared that. Looking over at Harry who was currently talking with Molly about the party, he really hoped that he wasn't making a mistake with marrying Harry. Glancing back at the ministry official he gave a small nod and headed over to his...husband, how weird was that to say. "Are you ready to go?"<p>

Nodding Harry followed Hermione through the floo while Charlie followed after Molly. When he arrived at the Burrow all he could think was, his mother did pretty well. There to greet them stood his father, Bill and his lovely wife Fleur, the twins, Ron and Luna. Small gathering indeed but at least they could relax without needing to worry about anyone causing any problems.

"Congratulations!"

Harry laughed and gave all his friends a hug, everyone knew it wasn't a perfect situation but they all wanted to make sure it was the best it could be and the included all of the food the newly married couple loved. Charlie couldn't believe he was married, and had a child on the way with someone all in the space of two weeks. Funny enough he didn't feel bad about anything, he got along with Harry, they had a lot in common and they had to have some form of chemistry if they had managed to create a child without the aid of potions.

"Charlie, come over here." Harry waved Charlie over, "Look! They got us a telly!"

"A telly?" Looking at Harry he frowned in confusion, what was a telly? He couldn't help but notice Hermione informing the family on what a telly or as she said, what a television was.

"Yea what Hermione said, I never had one before oh how good!" Harry looked it over, it must have been expensive.

"Harry I thought, when you get bigger you won't want to do a lot and I am sure you are going to get bored I gave up trying to get you into books so I told the family about the telly idea, how it would keep you busy when you were in your later stages of pregnancy, although none of them knew what it was they all chipped in. I guess you like it?" Smiling Hermione let out a laugh at the frantic nod from Harry, it was obvious he wasn't use to getting gifts such as this. "You do know I will be joining you at your house to watch some shows now?"

"That's fine!" Laughing Harry gave everyone a hug in thanks, now he had to figure out how to install it in Charlie's place. Okay Harry had to admit it was nice to be at the small party and he was glad he decided to go.

* * *

><p>AN – Edit 23/05/2015 My eyes are starting to cross over


	6. Chapter 6

**The First**

The celebration party was going along well; Harry was putting that down to the lack of Ginny. It seemed that Hermione had beaten Molly to the punch and had out right black listed Ginny from attending the party. It seemed Molly had the same idea as she had informed Ginny that she was not to return home until the evening.

The twins were currently following Harry around the home, stating all the facts that would make them the perfect godfathers. So far Fleur and Hermione had managed to get between the twins and Harry so the poor boy could eat or drink in peace without telling them no. Not that it mattered, but Harry had already decided. He had decided the moment he found out. Ron and Hermione, who else would he select?

For the first time that night Harry had managed to sit down, the twins had refused to give up, with at least one of them hooking Harry around the waist and dragging him to dance. All so they had a little more one on one time to brag their case of godfather status.

With a heavy sigh Harry leaned back in the chair, his feet hurt, he was a really bad dancer. It was nice spending time with the Weasley's again; they were always so loud and cheerful with each together, always there for one another. Smiling Harry glanced to Charlie as he sat down next to him. "Finally get away from Molly?"

"My mother is scary!" Looking at Harry with fear in his eyes he looked back at his mother. "She told me things no mother should tell her son!" Shivering at the thoughts in his mind he settled next to Harry, "guess you are avoiding the twins?"

"Oh yes, so far Ron has been an amazing sacrifice." He felt no guilt in letting the twins use their pranks on Ron, it was entertaining to watch and it was nice not to be the one with all of their attention. He'd apologise later but Ron had offered. "I'm glad I came, there really was nothing to worry about."

"Harry! Luna and I are going to move you television to your place." Hermione nudged Luna to grab the other side of the television so they could get it through the floor.

"I'm glad you came too." Patting Harry on the arm Charlie nodded as the girls disappeared. "I guess you want to go tell them where to put it? Considering you have rearranged the living room every single day since you moved in." Raising a brow he watched Harry blush and mumble a _'it looks better'_ before walking off to the floo, maybe things were going to work. Pulling himself out of the seat he gave his mother a hug and said his good byes before heading home, luckily he got a lie in the next day, since you know he was getting married and all.

* * *

><p>"Ron dear are you seeing Harry now?" Molly looked over to Ron to see his responding nod. "Great, could you please give him this please?"<p>

Sniffing the mixture Ron wrinkled his nose. "What in Merlin's beard is this?"

"It will help with his morning sickness, I am aware he hasn't be able to eat in the mornings due to it so I thought he could use it. Oh don't look at me like that, I was given that reciepe from you father's mother, apparently you Weasley's like to make your mother feel ill in their first few months!" Molly knew all too well how bad it could be, however she was putting her bets on the child being a boy, whenever she was pregnant with Ginny she had no issues with anything but with every single boy she had extreme morning sickness.

"Sure mum, I'll let Harry know what it is." Grabbing the jug Ron headed off to Harry's, his best friend had promised to teach him how to use the television. Hermione and Harry both said how fun it was to see.

With a smile Ron stepped through the floo and handed Charlie the jug. "Morning sickness help, apparently. Mum said Harry could use it. It's rotten so good luck! " Patting Charlie on the shoulder Ron made his way to the couch, "where's Harry then?"

"Luna pulled him away, something about fluffgumbler or was it wumblgoo? I have no idea something strange that only Harry knew how to fix. You here about the television?" Watching his brother nod Charlie laughed. "Well! I was taught how to turn it on." Holding the remote he hit the correct button a huge grin appearing as he felt proud of himself. It had taken Harry nearly an hour to show Charlie how to work the remote and it had also taken about an hour to fix the television when Charlie had somehow gotten Spanish words on the screen.

"_Welcome to Loose Women."_

Both Weasley men stared at the screen in awe, although as the show progressed they both found themselves flicking channels, is this why Hermione said day time television was extremely boring?

"As much as I'm enjoying this…Jeremy Kyle I really better go, Hermione want's to meet up at the local café." Waving at his brother Ron made his way on foot, it was only round the corner.

"See ya!" Charlie hummed when Ron left, Harry needed to teach him how to use this player sometime, something about some trilogy he wanted to watch. Maybe watching that would distract him.

He missed working in Romani. He missed his dragons.

Shaking his head Charlie headed to the fridge and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, well he hoped it way, the jugs in the fridge looked identical and he really wasn't sure which one was the morning sickness cure. Shrugging he took a swig on the drink.

"Urgh wrong jug." He needed to label them. "This is disgusting." It made him feel ill. Grunting a little at the discomfort Charlie decided to have a nap. That was always the best option when you felt ill, always try to sleep it off before seeking help.

* * *

><p>AN – Edit 24/05/2015 I am so hung over ;-;


	7. Chapter 7

**Challenging Hermione**

Flying down the halls Harry barged into the room that held Charlie and the Healer. Harry didn't know what to do when he got the floo call saying that Charlie had been taken to a Healer by Bill. From what he remembered this morning Charlie had eaten every scrap of food he had put on the table and then asked for more! Putting his bag down on the side table Harry made his way to Charlie who didn't seem to be in very good condition, curled up moaning.

"Ah the husband I am guessing?" Harry nodded as he took Charlie's hand. "Your husband has been unfortunate to drink a potion used to abort unborn foetuses, however due to him not being pregnant it will not cause any lasting harm but it does cause severe digestive problems." The healer watched as Harry took in all the information.

"Are you saying that if I had taken that drink before Charlie then..." Harry put his hand to his stomach; someone had wanted him to lose his baby?

"Yes." Nodding the Healer watched as Harry paled in shock. "The good news is we can remove the most problematic issues. Charlie will need to avoid certain foods for the while, just until he recovers, I can provide a written list if that is any help."

Harry nodded quickly, "If you don't mind." The healer nodded and left the room.

"Harry," tugging on the hand he held Charlie pulled Harry's attention to him. "At least I drank it first?" Smiling weakly he did his best to cheer Harry up, he was shocked to find out that it was laced with that potion that was meant for Harry and his unborn child had Charlie chilled to his bone. Only people who could even access the drink would be his family and he could only think of one person who wanted to cause harm to the child.

Smiling Harry gave a nod, "let's get you sorted and back home yeah?" Squeezing Charlie's hand he went to grab the Healer, sooner Charlie got home the sooner he could track Ginny down and kill her.

* * *

><p>Writing a quick letter to Hermione, Harry smiled, if one person would sort this problem out it would be Hermione. She could rival Molly for her protectiveness. Harry knew he couldn't track Ginny down, that's what she would want, he knew it would be reported and he knew it would cause problems. So he did the next best thing, he sent a letter to Hermione asking for her to do it for him.<p>

"Blergh." Harry looked over to see Charlie vomit into the bucket. He was rather glad he gave Charlie that bucket, he was not cleaning up that sick, it was red and green.

Making sure he had a damp towel, Harry cleaned Charlie up before pushing him back onto the couch and pulling the blankets up. It seemed that Charlie had gotten a bit of Harry's bad luck, if he ate the foods he wasn't supposed to eat he wouldn't just get mild discomfort as the Healer said he would, oh no Charlie got violently sick and struggled to move with the pain. Harry made sure to stick to the list he had been given by the Healer; it was the best way to stop this from happening. "Come on, let's watch some telly, that show Tanked is on, you like that right?"

Charlie nodded; he did enjoy seeing all the species of fish there was. "Did you tell Hermione that we are skipping Sunday dinner?"

"Yeah, I chickened out when writing to your mother, but I also said about whom I think it was to see if 'Mione could get some information for us." If anyone was going to find out the solid proof it would be Hermione, she was scary when it came to finding things out and if it kept escaping her she would hunt it down.

"I know you think it's Ginny." Charlie watched Harry cringe and give a weak nod, he couldn't find himself being mad at Harry he thought it was Ginny as well but he didn't want to admit that his sister had tried to harm his child. "Don't be worried I kind of think it was her too, out of everyone in our family she is the only one who is against us being together and her obsession with you is getting a little out of hand, it needs to be sorted." Although he was in a lot of pain he was happy that Harry and the baby were okay. Sure he wanted to stay single and live on his own for a while but things changed and he wasn't unhappy about that. Harry spoiled him rotten by making every meal for him and cleaning up. He even looked after him when he was sick, sure they were married but Harry didn't have to do all this, he really did have a big heart.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe what she had read the day before; there was no way she was letting Ginny get away with this! She had gone too far! Ron said he wasn't getting involved which she took as her, 'you can do what you want' yes. Smiling she knew just what she was going to say, first she had to get to the Burrow she was already running late. Public humiliation was just what the little brat needed! How dare she try to harm Harry!<p>

Stepping through the floo her eyes caught onto a smug looking Ginny. "How dare you!" Dusting off her clothes Hermione stormed over to Ginny and pulled her up onto her feet, well aware that the entire family was watching what was going on. "You tried to kill their baby! All because you are a selfish little shit! Harry risked his life to save us all and he should get all the happiness he can! How dare you try and worm your way into his life after all the crap you have done, not only did you try and take his money claiming it was yours! You then claimed you were married! You are disgusting! You laced the drink your own mother had made for him! You need help!" Growling Hermione stopped Ginny from defending herself by silencing her, "No! I am not going to let you even try and defend yourself I know fine rightly it was you! If you ever come close to either of them again I will personally make your life a living hell, am I clear?"

Ginny opened her mouth to protest only to find herself cut off. "Am I clear?" She growled out. Ginny nodded. "Great, well then that's settled." Turning on her heel she went to say hello to the rest of the family who all sat in shock, sure they knew Hermione had one hell of a temper on her but this was something they never saw. It was obvious that she would defend Harry like her own flesh and blood.

"Are you going to let her say that to me mum?" Ginny couldn't believe that Hermione had said that to her of all people!

"Shush Ginny, everyone dinner is ready!" Smiling Molly waved everyone into the kitchen making sure that Hermione was away from Ginny and her daughter was sitting next to her, were she could keep an eye on her. "So how is Charlie, is he still sick?"

"Oh yes, Harry said hopefully they can come next week for dinner." Smiling Hermione loved the scowl setting on Ginny's face. "However Harry did mention that if you would mind making that drink up for him? Only he was wondering if you could do it at their place instead of here just to be on the save side."

"Sure! I haven't been over there since they moved in together I wonder how it looks." Smiling Molly slapped Ginny's hand away from her wand and served Arthur some food. "I think I'll bring some baby clothes I have left from when Ron was little."

She knew babies grew fast and although they were second hand they would do for the time being and allow them to buy some clothes for when the child grew up. She also knew how expensive kids were and she wanted to try and help them save some money.

* * *

><p>AN – Edit 24/05/2014 my hang over won't go away. Blegh


	8. Chapter 8

**Sixteen Weeks**

Stretching out on the couch Charlie gave Harry a small poke with his foot. For the entire day Harry had ignored him and did nothing but sulk around their home. Poking Harry again he pulled his leg away before Harry could hit him with a hex. "Harry~" Frowning as he was once again ignored Charlie pulled himself up and reached over to get Harry's attention, he wasn't needy but he really wanted to know what was wrong with him and he had his mothers stubbornness.

"Why are you sulking?"

"I'm not." Glancing up from the paper he gave a soft grunt of annoyance he wanted to be left alone! Shifting away he went back to his paper faintly aware of Charlie reaching out and tugging on his top. He just didn't want to talk right now and that didn't have to mean something was wrong. "Let me read my paper."

"Nope!" Harry suddenly yelped when he felt himself tugged into Charlie's arms and given a hug.

"You have been sulking since this morning."

"I'm not sulking!" Wiggling Harry tried to break out of the hug only to be held tighter. Damn it he was stuck and he just knew Charlie was going to keep at it until he told him what was bothering him. Sighing in frustration he gave up on his wiggling and let Charlie pet his hair, he had to admit it did help to calm him down. "I tried to go to the shop but the press somehow knew I was going and ambushed me, I only just about got out without them crowding all over me."

"They knew?" Frowning Charlie felt Harry relaxing into his hold, so far they had managed to keep out of the way of the press and Harry had even figured out the best time to go to the shops without being seen, although he figured that out at a very young age. "Do they get in the way or anything?"

"No, it's just weird that they knew, I always go around nine thirty and they never once figured it out they had to have been told but what scares me is that I can't move as fast as I use to and it isn't easy to run through the floo." In fact Harry had to go through slowly or he would fall over and being sixteen weeks pregnant to fall over would be a dangerous thing to have happen. He was really worried, he had to go to the Healer to get checked up, what if they found out and tried to get his attention, what if they hurt his child?

Biting his lip Harry looked back at Charlie, they had been married for about fourteen weeks and so far he had been spoilt rotten. The week that Charlie had been sick Harry had made sure he got everything he needed and more and since then Charlie had made sure Harry was always happy. Although he did have to say the shoulder massages that Charlie gave had him in a purring puddle of goo Harry didn't have any reason to regret the marriage, besides the crazy ex-girlfriend and current sister-in-law.

Charlie hummed in thought. "How about I go with you to the Healers and always have someone with you should you go to the shops, I mean my mother would happily go and she is scary when defending her '_darlings_' she would keep you safe from the press." As much as he hated having to organise someone to stay with Harry it was all he could think of that would keep him from harm. "I mean, if you want to."

"I...guess I should." Sure he had managed to get away from all of that protection stuff when he killed Voldemort and he really didn't want to go back to it but maybe for his child it would be better. Rubbing his stomach he smiled at the very tiny bump that was showing, apparently over the next month he would balloon out. "I mean just for a while." Maybe he could just hide in his house and send other people out for his stuff.

Nodding Harry agreed to call someone up to come with him when he went out.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, hurry up or we'll be late!"<p>

"I'm coming!" Jogging out of his room Charlie watched as Harry tapped his foot angrily; it wasn't his fault he slept in! Harry normally woke him up and today he hadn't. "Alright let's go and see the Healer."

The first major scan was today and it was the first Charlie was going to be able to attend, the last three had been when he was in work and he wasn't happy that he had missed them, although harry had said that all he saw was a blob that was getting bigger each time. That did provide some comfort to Charlie to know he didn't miss too much when it came to the scans.

As both the males stepped through the floo they were greeted by the Healer. They were late. Shuffling into the room Harry got up onto the table and lay back as he had all his vitals tested.

"Alright so far so good, now Harry you know this might be cold so please lift your top up." As the Healer placed his wand on Harry's stomach a small layer of slime appeared on his stomach allowing the Healer to scan the womb. "Okay, as you can see here." The male pointed at the screen. "Your child seems to be on track however it does seem a little smaller than it should be at this stage." Pulling his wand away the Healer filled in some paper work and handed it over to Harry. "Those are the potions I suggest you take to help improve the development, I also suggest you eat a bit more than you are now." Looking over at Charlie he gave a soft smile.

Healer Kim was an elderly man who as Harry said to his friends looked like a grandfather and someone you would trust, which was good considering he was dealing with Harry.

"Keep the stress down as much as possible, at this level of pregnancy you can lose the child if you have too much stress. Male pregnancies are very difficult and you are very lucky that you have gone this far with very little issue, you both must be strong for the child to be developing as it is." Digging around in his desk Healer Kim handed over a few flyers. "They have some information on male pregnancies and good books you may want to buy although they are hard to find."

Harry looked over the list, he felt a bit guilty for not reading a book sooner but all the images he saw in them had freaked him out.

"See you in two weeks, and Mister Weasley it was nice to meet you sorry we couldn't talk longer but as you were late and I have a few other patients waiting I need to rush you all out." Smiling he watched as the couple left the room.

Charlie looked down at Harry as he picked up his potions. "He is nice, is it normally that quick?"

"Oh! No not really but he did say that he was going to be very busy today however he wants me to come every two weeks without fail so he had to squeeze me in." Not that Harry minded he liked being able to get everything sorted and know everything was good. "I guess it will be better next time I can ask for a picture and he can explain what is happening as well!" Harry rubbed his stomach as they headed back home.

"It's okay; it's nice to know that the child is okay." Charlie did feel bad he didn't really get to see their baby the image hadn't been up that long, the healer simply wanted to do a quick check. Hopefully next time Charlie could ask him to leave it up a little longer.

Stepping into the flat he watched Harry flop down on the couch and give a long sigh of comfort. Following suit he pulled Harry in for a hug. "I'm guessing you're going to buy the books by owl?" Harry nodded; he had already planned the best way to stay inside when he was in his room the night before. And damn he was sticking to it!

"Yep!" Stretching out Harry made himself comfortable and made sure Charlie wouldn't move, that man was a good pillow! "Now, stay still I want a nap." Chuckling Charlie did as he was told, there was so much to do and so far all they had done was stay inside, go to Sunday dinner and burn all the birthing books they got in fear. Maybe he should start buying baby furniture...

* * *

><p>AN – Edit 24/05/2015, super quick edit, some of these chapters were really badly written. No big improvement for this on, I got a little lazy. On to the next chapter! Yeah, hopefully my hang over will be gone by then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maybe**

Charlie sighed as he watched the letters pile up next to his desk, so far he had managed to hide the fact he worked at the ministry, he had even managed to get all the letters to direct to the rubbish but somehow the people had figured out how to send him crap. Okay he understood it was the saviour of the wizarding world and he was having a child so obviously they thought sending gifts would be nice, but all he could think was how stupid these people were. Although he did have to say it was rather fun to burn the howlers and watch as they wrinkle up in a ball of flaming paper and to hear the voices slowly dying out. He wasn't cruel he just got a silly amount of fun out of them. Plus it was rude to send Howlers to people you didn't know personally.

"You know I find it rather annoying that I have to climb over your pile of papers just to get to my desk."

"Sorry Annie." Flicking his wrist the letters split allowing his co-worker to get to her desk, okay he needed to figure out somewhere to put these letters before they killed them. "If it hasn't got anything attached to it burn it, if it has a gift put it to one side."

"No problem!" Annie said as she sat down, only after burning a pile off her own chair. "I'm guessing that your lovely husband doesn't know about this?"

"Eh, I didn't tell him how bad it is, I was told that any gifts or money send should be donated to a charity." Shrugging he gave a nod towards a pile of children toys. "I plan to send them to the orphanages that took in the children from the war." It was the best thing they could do. "I asked a few guys to check them for any curses before having them sent on don't really want a child getting injured because someone doesn't like us."

"Well I don't mind helping! It gives me something to do when it gets dull around here. I remember this place being filled with papers and notes asking for help but it seems everyone has settled down! Of course I can't complain about the peace and all but still I want some excitement! Something to get me going!" Charlie couldn't help raising his eye brow in response to that. "Oh don't you say anything 'I use to train dragons' mister." Annie waved her finger in Charlie's direction. "I know fine rightly you miss what you did before! Nothing gives you the same thrill then training those creatures and you know it."

Sighing he gave a small nod. "I guess I do miss it but it isn't a job that someone with a family can do, isn't that the reason you left?" She was right, nothing was the same sure he had to chase down creatures some witch or wizard had gone and lost and sure it was fun for some creatures but other times not so much. In fact if he got one more call about the Grimm hiding in someone's attic he was going to scream. When he was with the dragons he was always on his toes ready for anything to happen; now he just sat on his ass and waited for a message to come through.

"Yes and look where I am now, unmarried with two children, who are ready to move out and in a job that is going nowhere. I'm too old to even try to return to training dragons and to be honest I think I would be more of a risk than anything else my training is old school." Annie shook her head causing her brown curls to fall out of their bun. "I don't want you doubting your actions but maybe you should think about it if you are good at what you do then you shouldn't have to worry about your family plus I'm pretty sure Harry can look after himself he's a fighter you don't have to worry so much."

Damn her for hitting every thought he had been thinking about. "I hate you."

"I love you too dear now piss off home, Jake is in to take over and I'm sure your wanting to go home to your dinner." Damn that kid for getting all his meals cooked for him.

"See ya Annie!" Waving Charlie headed off home; Annie was the oldest out of them all however she was also the most annoying and always right type of person.

* * *

><p>Charlie couldn't help but smile as he stepped into his home, there lying on the couch fast asleep was Harry, after they had settled things last week things and only gotten stronger with them. No longer did Harry sit in the kitchen all night after a nightmare he actually went to Charlie and crawled into his bed. As much as Charlie hated the idea he kind of liked Harry having nightmares he liked feeling depended on. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch he placed it over Harry before going into the kitchen.<p>

Annie was right about the job he did miss working abroad and with the dragons he got so much enjoyment out of it but he also knew he couldn't just leave Harry pregnant and on his own, it was his kid too. Maybe he could find another job that gave him more of a thrill? Was he being selfish? Was it right of him to want to do a job he wanted rather than a job he hated? Harry had mentioned giving up on his training for something he couldn't quite remember, although Harry had given up so much in his life. He lost his family, his childhood and the chance of falling in love. All Charlie really had to give up was his job okay his mother had nagged him to death to move back but he never thought it to be permanent.

Sitting down at the small table Charlie held his cup of tea; when in doubt have a cup of tea. Maybe he should talk to Harry about this?

"When did you get home?" Shuffling into the kitchen Harry gave Charlie a hug before looking for some food to make. "Anything you want eat tonight?"

"Ah no anything will do."

"Soup it is!" Pulling the cans out Harry poured them into the pot before leaving them on the burner to heat up. "How was work?"

"The usual." Looking up from his tea he gave a small smile to Harry, maybe talking about changing jobs wasn't a good thing. So he didn't get to work with dragons any more but he was looked after, he had a nice place and someone who looked after him when he got home why was he complaining? Harry made sure he was always feed even when Harry himself didn't feel well; they had noticed how Harry really didn't like the smell of fish or onions. Harry did a lot of stuff for him and all he had to do was change jobs? He didn't even tidy up around the house! Although Harry had hexed him a few times when he had cleaned up wrong, how a person cleans wrong he would never know.

"Nothing different? Hagrid hasn't appeared yet has he?" They both knew he would appear some time or another that man was attracted to dangerous animals.

"Eh, no not yet but Annie is watching him they think he picked up something." Thanking Harry when his food was placed in front of him he watched Harry sit down next to him. "Have you seen him lately?"

"Nope! He did send a message a few days ago I think he is off visiting some family or something I wasn't too sure his handwriting is horrible!" Laughing Harry dug into his soup he was rather hungry! He had spent most of the day throwing up when Hermione forgot about him not liking the smell of onions. "Oh Sunday dinner won't be happening this week something about Ginny throwing herself down the stairs."

Charlie looked up in shock did he just hear that right? "Don't worry! She's fine! Apparently her love for me was so strong that she couldn't live with me being pregnant. Ginny only has a few bruises but other than that she is fine but she is angry she failed."

"Mh seems she's trying her best to get your attention." Charlie took the bowls away from Harry and got ready to clean them up. "Has she tried anything else since last time?"

"Nope! Ron tastes everything now." Harry had a funny feeling the Ron just wanted to eat their food. "No need to worry! Your mother is watching her like a hawk!" Smiling he pulled himself up and walked back to the living room his hand rubbing at his stomach. "I noticed you made the baby stuff up! Thank you!"

Laughing Charlie sat beside Harry. "You kept mentioning it all week until I did it. You're turning into my mother."

"I am not!" Pouting Harry slapped Charlie's arm. "Weasley men just need a little nudge in the right direction that's all."

Laughing Charlie pulled Harry into a hug; he had to admit the men in his family generally needed to be pushed to do what needed to be done. "I do have to agree with that my mother use to drag my father into the house to make him do the work she wanted done." How many times did he see his father being bullied into work and the way his mother did it was scary!

Relaxing back Charlie smiled when Harry made himself comfortable so he could watch the television. He was so happy to know that they were actually starting to feel more for each other than just friends, he always got a hug or a kiss whenever Harry wanted to give them out, ah what was he saying Harry loved affection he always wanted to get a hug whenever he could and Charlie was happy to give it out in fact he was falling more and more for Harry the more they were together.

He didn't want to be married and a father at this age but Charlie could honestly say he was happy this had happened if it hadn't he may never of realised just how close and right Harry was for him.

* * *

><p>AN – A Charlie chapter! And for the PM I got, Harry is abooooout 17 weeks at this stage?

Quick edit 24/05/2015


	10. Chapter 10

**Wasted time?**

Harry waved Charlie off as he left for work, great he was alone again to do nothing as usual. Sighing he sat down in front of the fire watching as it danced about. The house was sparking clean! He had gotten so bored he had cleaned it from top to bottom and with permission from Charlie had organised every draw and cupboard. Why did male pregnancies have to be so delicate? How often was he stuck in the house because the press were too pushy or the threats on his life for being pregnant.

"Argh I have nothing to do!" Hitting a cushion Harry gave a huff. He couldn't visit the Burrow considering Molly was out on errands herself and if he ran into Ginny he knew he would lose his temper he had already blown her room up in anger. He had no books to read either! Hermione would be proud of him for reading them all and he actually understood what they were about! His room had already been decorated and the baby stuff had been organised the other week. "I am so bored!"

He refused to watch the television every day he didn't want to get in a habit of watching it whenever he was bored he wanted to be able to do something productive, he went so far as to order all the books he would require for his healing training he could study them! In two weeks when they actually arrived, what was he to do now?

"I'll learn a new language! Wait..." He needed books to do that he couldn't go out without having another person. "Paint? Write? Bake wait no I already do that..." So far everyone who knew Harry had a box of baked goods. "Why haven't I got a hobby?" Letting his body slide to the right he lay himself out on the couch. He had spent so many years fighting to stay alive he never developed his own hobby, Hermione was SPEW she still kept that up while Ron was Quidditch and Harry, well he was trying not to die.

Groaning for the hundredth time that morning Harry pulled himself up, he was finding something to do even if it meant tearing this place apart to find it!

* * *

><p>Charlie stepped through the floo his eyes going wide as soon as he saw the mess that greeted him. "Harry?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Erm, is there a reason our living room is covered in everything we own?" Raising a brow he watched as Harry poked his head out of Charlie's bedroom.

"No reason!" Harry disappeared back into the room leaving Charlie to the pile of stuff in the living room. Shaking his head he shoved a few things off and sat down on the couch he wasn't even going to touch a thing last time he tried to help he got thrown out. Maybe he could buy dinner for them tonight it seemed Harry was on a roll with whatever he was doing.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Chinese! My usual please!" Harry stepped over the piles of clothes and books and made it into the living room. "Make sure to get those cracker things too!"

"Alright I can do that." Kissing Harry on the cheek he headed out to their usual Chinese takeout.

Smiling Harry looked around the room...maybe he should make some room for them to eat. With a flick of his wand a few piles moved out of the way leaving the coffee table free they could sit on the floor it wouldn't kill them. Nodding Harry grabbed two pillows and put them on the floor one for him and one for Charlie. Careful of the books next to him Harry sat himself down and relaxed his legs out, man he had been on his feet all day moving things around.

He finally figured out what to do with his spare time, he was going to build a small area for him to study at! So far he had cleared out all their rooms and had everything in piles; they had a reason behind each of them. His room was finished but Charlie's was a bit of a mess but he would sort that! Hopefully by the time he got the rooms sorted and built his study area in the corner, his books would come and he could fill his time with his theory work.

So far Harry had planned the first five years of his baby's life out and Charlie had agreed, up until pre-school Harry would stay at home with the child but when it went to school then Harry would go back to work. It would take five years to pass his Healer's training the first three he could do at home but the last two required him to do some actual work but he was going to let Molly babysit around that time, so far it was planned and he was happy.

"Food!"

"Yah!" Wiggling on the spot Harry watched as Charlie placed the food in front of him he really was rather hungry.

Setting down Charlie chuckled as Harry tore into the food. "So is there a reason for all this?"

"Building a small study area in that corner." Nodding towards the corner closest to the door Harry looked back at his food. "Got all the books that are useful going to put them on the new bookshelves and then put the rest of the stuff in order and not shoved under the bed like you did before."

"Didn't think you would find that..." Smiling sheepishly Charlie felt a little guilty he had moved the stuff from Harry's room to under his bed and never told Harry he had done it. "Sorry..."

"Gave me something to do, you know I get bored staying at home."

"I know, but mum said she was going to show you some of the stuff she did when she was staying at home." His mother was a stay at home wife and she did get bored before she started having more children. "Ginny was told she wasn't welcome to stay at the Burrow so it's okay to go there now."

"She was?"

Charlie gave a small nod he wasn't going to tell Harry the reasons he was kicked out, considering his mother had caught Ginny selling personal items and information on Harry and was planning on breaking into their home to plant Merlin knows what in his food. He had felt bad for her once, a long time ago but the past few months she had gone too far with her 'Oh woe! Pity me!' routine.

"Mhm, all sorted now." Finishing off his food Charlie rested his back against the couch. "When is the next appointment with your Healer."

"Next week, I made sure you had it off! We get to find out if we have a boy or girl!" Bouncing a little Harry gave a small grin; he really wanted a little boy who he could spoil rotten.

Nodding Charlie pulled Harry's pillow towards him, a guilty pleasure being able to get cuddles from Harry. "Don't worry Annie would skin me alive if I missed your scan, she wants a picture as well."

"Okay!"

They really did have to start thinking baby names.

* * *

><p>AN – Quick edit 24/05/2015


	11. Chapter 11

**Holiday Escape**

"Harry, I think we need to talk."

"Harry isn't here Hermione, please stop calling." Charlie looked up from his book, this was the fifth call this day and if you added it to the other sixty calls this week it came to sixty-five and he was sick of it. Harry obviously didn't want to talk, so far he hadn't gotten any information on what had happened but the look of betrayal and devastation on Harry's face he wasn't inclined to help his sister in law. She must of overstep something rather bad since Harry never got this angry with anyone and he was always willing to forgive once things where explained. This must be bad.

"Can you ple~"

"No, please go away Hermione he will go to you if he wishes to talk." He really needed to pin Harry down when his husband came home, which reminded him he didn't even know where Harry had wondered off too. Shaking his head he went back to his book, some creature which was meant to be dead for over a hundred years was actually eating people in London, wonderful.

Slam!

"Welcome home. All time high, sixty-five times! So what have you been getting up to?" This book was boring anyway. Charlie shifted so he could watch Harry move further into the living room, arms full of bags. Was he wearing his jumper? "More baby stuff?"

"Yep!" That was definitely his jumper it has the small hole that was created by a baby dragon chewing at it. "We never bought any clothes, I mean we have all the stuff needed to care for a baby but we never actually got any decent looking clothes." Bags landed at Charlie's feet as Harry joined him on the couch. Why was he in his jumper? Not that he was going to complain, it was too big and the arms covered Harry's hands, but what caught Charlie's eyes the most was the fact that the baby bump showed so clearly.

"I'll clean this all up later, right now I really want to sit down. This baby is sucking the life out of me!" Laughing Harry wiggled until he sank further into the couch. "Little parasite just loves my bladder."

Laughing Charlie got up to move all the bags into Harry's room; it was where the baby stuff went. "Well I being the most amazing husband in the world made dinner. It's heating up right now should be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh my amazing husband of all time! I'm not moving from this spot! Fetch me my food!" Waving his arms about Harry watched as Charlie did a mock bow and walked into the kitchen. This week wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The Hermione problem didn't even cross his mind; he never really dealt with her floo calls or her surprise appearances. Charlie was blocking every attempt Hermione made and he didn't even know why he was doing it. Just knowing that Charlie was prepared to stand by him without even having to know made him feel special for once.

"So, are you going to tell me why I am playing body guard or should I just accept that my husband wants me to block his best friend?" Charlie sat down as he handed the plate over to Harry...who was using his stomach to hold it up. "I mean you don't have to I just want to know if you are okay."

"Ginny is staying with Hermione..." Sighing Harry nibbled on his sausage. "She told me that Ginny was so upset over what happened she lashed out. I think she wants me to forgive her but I can't she tried to kill our baby! How can I forgive someone who tried to take an innocent life?" Shaking his head Harry sniffed, he felt rather upset just thinking about it, so far he had managed to ignore the issue but he couldn't help it when he had to explain. His best friend was helping the person who tried to hurt him.

"Oh..." Hermione was helping Ginny? Charlie placed their plates on the coffee table and pulled Harry in for a hug. "I'm sorry Harry, if it's any help I can keep the body guard thing going I believe Hermione hates having to deal with me at the moment." Sniggering he remembered putting the fire out of annoyance the yells of anger from her was amazing to hear. "I don't mind doing it, but does Ron know?"

"Oh, no Ron is off doing that training thing, I really don't remember what it is he kept telling me but I have been awfully scatter brain lately."

Chuckling Charlie gave a nod and kept Harry in his arms. "Don't worry about it, you have your Healer stuff to do and as long as I keep up the blocking you won't have to worry about her for a while."

"I guess it just hurts that my best friend is helping her, I mean Hermione knows how much family means to me I don't think I would be able to stop myself if I lost this baby because of her. I will not lose another person to anyone!" Harry's hand rested on his stomach protectively, Charlie's hand rested over his. The baby seemed to love when they did this; a little kick always came when they rested their hands down. It was like the baby was trying to say hello in its own little way.

"Harry, don't worry about it, you have the entire family here to protect you and believe it or not Ginny isn't as powerful as you think she may be good at some hexes but compared to my Mother she has nothing." Molly wanted grandchildren and if she saw any risk to her family she would go into over drive and at the moment Harry was the main target for the protectiveness. "How about we do something special on my week off? Go on a small holiday to the beach or something?"

Giving a small nod Harry wiggled so he could bury himself further into Charlie's arms, for once it was nice to be protected and now have to be the one fighting all the time. "That would be nice."

"Great!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your room!" The young woman opened the door and led the two males into the room, it was a luxury tree house with a fancy bathroom, breakfast in bed and dinner in a fancy manor. "I am Lisa I will be your personal assistant while you stay here please call if you need anything from me." Smiling she left the two men alone and went back to her work.<p>

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"We're sleeping in a fucking tree house!" Harry couldn't help but move around the room in wonder, currently they stood halfway up the tree and all Harry could think was sleeping in the very comfortable bed. "And we can have a special boat ride around the lake and, this is so cool!" Sitting down Harry watched as Charlie set their stuff out of the way.

"I'm glad you like it!" Charlie was so worried Harry would hate it but maybe staying simple was the best idea, out here they were hidden away from view but they could see everything else. "So what do you want to do today? We have it completely free! I didn't book anything simply because I didn't know when we would get here."

"That's fine how about a walk?" Harry stood up and held his hand out to Charlie. "Come on! I do need to walk about it's the only time the baby doesn't bounce on my bladder."

"I thought walking made it worse?"

"Apparently but I got lucky and got the weird baby!" Harry wasn't going to complain about having to walk a little more than normal he enjoyed walking it relaxed him. "Come o~n! It's nice out too!"

Laughing Charlie let himself be pulled out and towards a pathway.

Collapsing on the bed Harry gave a groan of pain, his feet felt so sore but he wasn't going to complain he got to spend time with Charlie and they didn't do that often. Sure they went out once in a while to a film or dinner but they spent most of their time in the apartment. Groaning again Harry glanced over at Charlie who had decided to flop down on the bed as well. Charlie spoiled him rotten, if he wanted something the male would do what he could to get him it. Charlie really was growing on him.

"Dinner then bed?"

"Dinner then bed." Harry confirmed. "Did you only get one bed?"

"Yeah, they had cots to use but I thought this would be better is that okay?"

"That's fine! Be aware the baby likes to keep me up at night." Apparently he was at the I cannot sleep due to the baby being nocturnal stage, according to Molly anyway and he trusted her since apparently the one who gave her that trouble was Charlie. This baby really was a mix of them both. "Right...pull me up or I'm not moving!"

Chuckling Charlie pulled them both up, five months had passed and he had to admit Harry had really taken hold of his heart, he couldn't say it was love but he felt that there could be a chance, especially with Harry becoming a little bit demanding when it came to hugs and kisses, he liked his cuddles according to Ron. Charlie wasn't going to argue.

"Food!"

"You know you can order in." Charlie read over the room information, eyes catching Harry who was nodding rather fast. "I take that as a, 'I'm really tired and don't want to go out so Charlie go get some food?' nod?"

"Duh."

"I'll get the food!"

"I'll get into bed!" Harry declared as he went to the bathroom, screw it he was on holiday and he was having dinner in bed. "Bring butter!"

Half out the door Charlie paused at the request, Harry hadn't gotten past the butter craving, everything he ate had to have butter on it the times he nearly threw up at the look of those meals. "Okay!" A small cheer could be heard from the bathroom.

Harry quickly pulled himself into the bed and waited for Charlie to get back, this was going to be the first time they slept in the same bed together while sober. Wiggling he pulled the covers up higher he was going to be in the same bed as Charlie! Harry couldn't deny that his body responded to Charlie's.

"I got the food! It was buffet night so I grabbed two of everything." Charlie smirked and placed the food on the serving trays allowing Harry to grab the first plate that looks interesting.

The food didn't actually last that long, between them both they had cleared everything the plates sat stacked on the table near the door. Charlie had soon crawled into bed with Harry deciding that now he was full it was time to have a little sleep.

Both males had started off sleeping with their backs to each other but as they progressed throughout the night Charlie later rolled over and pulled Harry into a hug, his hands resting over Harry's the baby bump held between them. It seemed the baby rather liked having them together for the first time in two months Harry had a full night sleep without the baby kicking him in the bladder.

* * *

><p>AN: o.o Longer than I thought it would be, progression with their love and Ginny has reappeared! Harry is 21 – 22 weeks at this stage.

Quick edit 24/05/2015, there may be some mistakes lingering, I'm getting lazy, editing 13 chapters when hung over is hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gender**

"It's a boy."

"Boy?"

"Yes Harry it's a boy."

Smiling Harry felt his hands rub his bump, the baby moving to follow his hand. His baby boy. A boy. He was having a boy! "I'm having a boy..."

* * *

><p>Harry stepped past a few wizards, his eyes carefully reading all of signs attached to the doors. Charlie's office had to be around here somewhere.<p>

_Dangerous Animals_

"Charlie?" Stepping into the office his eyes glanced around looking for his husband. "Charlie~"

"Over here Harry." A lone hand appeared over a stack of papers alerting the smaller male to where Charlie was sitting.

Smiling Harry stepped past a small pile of boxes and settled onto a chair next to Charlie. "Busy?"

"Not really, just accident reports to fill in." One would always wonder how a muggle got a hold of a baby dragon, and why on earth would someone abandon a baby dragon in a shopping centre! It had taken the entire team two days to find the dragon and a further three days to get all the paper work in some sort of order. "What's wrong?"

"It's a boy."

"What's a boy?"

"The baby."

"We're having a boy!" Charlie shouted as he pulled Harry into a hug.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this was easy to edit 24/05/2015


	13. Chapter 13

**Not Now – 26 Weeks**

"Charlie!"

"No Harry we talked about this."

Harry closed his eyes in anger. How could Charlie do this now? "I was okay with you missing the scan, I was okay with you missing the baby shower but I am not okay with this trip!" He couldn't keep still; back and forth he paced the livingroom floor as Charlie packed a few books away. "We agreed you would only go if the trip had been a month ago, but not now!"

"I will be back before anything happens!" Charlie threw the last of the books he needed before heading to the bedroom, Harry following him closely. "You are blowing this out of proportion!"

"No! This isn't fair! We agreed!"

"This may be the last chance I ever have to work with dragons again and you are telling me that I can't do it, you're being really selfish Harry and you know it!"

"I am being selfish? The fact that you are going to away for nearly two months isn't an issue? What if something happens when you're over there? What if you get stuck there longer than you planned? What would you do then Charlie? Am I to just stay in the house all day and wait for you?" Throwing his hands in the air Harry slammed the door as he walked out of the bedroom, he couldn't stand the fact that Charlie was leaving, and now of all times!

"I'll be back on time." Charlie yelled after Harry, although he didn't know if he had been heard considering the door had been slammed rather harshly. Shaking his head Charlie finished packing his bags, sure not only had he missed finding out the gender at the scan, he had his ass handed to him for skipping the scan but he did regret it a little. What father wouldn't want to be there? As for the baby shower, well he wasn't the main focus for it anyway and it wasn't as if the guest would have noticed him either.

How could Harry not see how important this assignment was for him? It may be the only time he gets to go back and work with the creature he loves. Sure he could have turned it down but the dragon was the one he raised from an egg, it was the dragon that followed him around like a puppy.

"He'll forgive me…I know he will."

* * *

><p>"Harry won't answer my floo."<p>

"Well I wouldn't either if my partner just up and left this close to the end."

"Shut up Kris."

"Just stating the truth man, you left Harry alone even though you knew of the issues. I mean really! You told me that the public are nuts about him and he can't even go out without someone being with him, not only that he has a creepy ex trying to chase him down…" Kris looked at Charlie over the egg he was inspecting. "Basically you left him to handle all that shit on his own."

"He's three months away to giving birth! I'll not be here that long! Plus! Big plus! My family is pretty big I am sure someone can help him out whenever he needs it! It isn't like we always spent time together." Glaring back at blond male he gave a grunt and looked back at the book he had been attempting to read for the past hour. "Don't see why he is so angry over this."

A sigh met Charlie's ears as Kris put the egg down by the fire. "That may not be the bigger issue; you did tell me you guys only just started sharing a room right? You guys are finally getting closer and you leave for work. How do you think he feels about that?"

Swearing Charlie threw the book across the room and got up to leave; this was too much for him to handle right now. He had enough on his mind. Harry would have to get over it.

* * *

><p>Two months.<p>

Charlie was going to be away for two months.

Why now?

Screaming into a pillow Harry kicked his legs on the couch, how was he meant to deal with all the crap on his own? How was he meant to dodge Hermione if there was no one to answer the floo for him!

"Stupid, idiotic asshole!"

With another growl Harry threw the pillow across the room and pushed himself up, he wasn't going to just sit here and do nothing! If Charlie could leave and do whatever he wanted without so much as a thought to their situation then he was too! He always wanted to hide away for a little while and maybe this would be the perfect time too!

All he had to do was grab enough supplies, grab some clothes and go to one of the holiday homes near the beach. No one would be chasing him down to say thank you for saving them and no one would be trying to harm him or the baby.

But where could he go?

* * *

><p>AN: EDIT 24/05/2015 – Shit that was a bad chapter to stop on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Space**

Space fixed everything right? Time away from everything, everyone, it was good right?

Two months away from everything however was no such a good idea. Harry didn't realise just how long he had hidden himself away for. He made sure to reply to every message sent his way from everyone, Charlie, the twins, Ron, Luna, Bill and Fleur. He didn't want them thinking he was in danger. He made sure to go to every single one of his appointments to check on the baby, he ate all the right food, with a lot of help from Dobby and he even managed to study a good chunk of material for his Healer exams.

However, it was time to return home and fix the mess he had left behind.

Two months ago Charlie left to work with the dragons in Romania, and they had their very first argument, one Harry thought would have broken them. It didn't. A week later Harry received a letter from Charlie, everything he missed, everything he loved and everything he had hoped would happen was written in that letter. Harry cried his eyes out; he was blaming the hormones on that. Harry made sure that every day Charlie received a letter back.

Today would be the first day they would see each other in two months. Harry was sure Charlie would be shocked. He was massive!

They could make this work. They both understood what needed to be done, they both understood what they wanted to do with their lives, and they both agreed they were both going to get the chance to do what they want.

Harry hoped they would be able to come to a good arrangement within the week.

"Dobby, would you mind bringing my bags back home? I need to visit Molly first." There was a lot of catching up he had to do with all of his family. No one would tell him in their letters what had happened but he was sure it was something serious, no matter how much he tried to ask they told him not to worry. He shouldn't have any stress, keep the baby safe.

* * *

><p>"Molly?" Stepping through the floo Harry glanced around the room. Where was everyone? "Arthur?"<p>

"Harry!" Arthur pulled Harry into a tight hug, "we all missed having you around, come on, come on, Molly made some cake and tea." Shooing Harry into the kitchen both males sat down for a chat. It seemed Molly was at Saint Mungos, but Arthur wouldn't say why.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on? Charlie and I are both concerned no one is telling us anything."

"Ah. Yes. You see Molly made us promise not too, she wanted you to be further along and in a safe stage before telling. Have you spoken to Hermione recently?"

"No, I haven't…I need to talk to her I guess. She wouldn't just turn her back on me without a reason. It took me a while to realise, she must of known something and I just refused to listen to her." Harry shrugged, he was upset that he hadn't listened, Hermione was his best friend, his longest friend, and she was always going to be his friend. He just needed to learn that Hermione was smarter than him; she knew damn well what to do when something was wrong.

"Well, I think you should talk with Molly when she gets home. Some things need to be cleared up." The sound of the floo interrupted Arthur from speaking any more. "Ah! It seems she's back already!"

"Harry my dear!" Molly rushed in to give Harry a hug. "Oh my you have gotten big, no, no don't get up, keep yourself seated, I know what it's like when you're as big as you are, moving isn't easy." Serving herself some tea Molly sat down opposite Harry. She was ready for this conversation, Merlin knows how many times she went over it in her head, how many times she would say it to Arthur for his option.

"How was your trip?" Molly smiled at Harry.

"It was great; I really needed the time to think. I, erm, I was wrong about a lot of things so I think I'm going to try and clear them all up." Molly nodded to show that she was listening. "Charlie and I sorted out our issues, I think Hedwig was happy about that, she kept snipping my fingers when I sent her off with another letter." They had to change to throwing the letters through the floo, if Harry had been able to lean down to talk they would have conversed but his bump kept getting in the way. "Molly, what happened when I was away, everyone keeps dodging the questions."

Molly rubbed her hands over her cup of tea, she had this practised, and she could do this. "Ginny, we were worried about how far she was going. She was becoming a danger to herself. It was actually Hermione who noticed."

Harry nodded.

"You remember when Hermione told you that Ginny was living with her?"

"Yes, I may have jumped to the wrong thought."

"Well, Hermione took Ginny in so she could watch her, she wanted to see what was happening, see how Ginny would react. Hermione thought Ginny needed help so she called one of the Healers who deal with the mentally ill to check on her. She was brought to the hospital for treatment. She, they believe that something triggered her relapse, we didn't know she had a problem but…a lot of things have happened to her and everyone was so caught up trying to keep going, we all thought she was doing well." Sighing Molly tugged her tea closer, Arthur grabbed her free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Hermione thinks that this all connects to the possession that happened. Something from him was left behind, something lay dormant for years. They aren't sure what it is, they don't think it is her who is mentally insane, they think whatever was left is causing her…"

"They don't really know do they?" Asked Harry.

"No." Responded Molly.

"When was she put into the hospital?"

"About two weeks after you left, Ron and Hermione took her to the hospital. They have been researching for an answer but they can't seem to find one that might work." Or one that explained what was happening.

Harry nodded along; Ginny was still suffering from all those years ago. Why hadn't anyone noticed? "How has she been then?"

"Sedated, she started to scratch along her legs, seems your break up triggered whatever it was that was there, she just started to decline."

He didn't think he could visit her, not yet anyway, not with everything that happened. He was going to need time to come to terms with this. "I think I need to head home, Charlie should be arriving any time now and I want to be there to see him."

Molly smiled, "could you tell Charlie for me?"

"Yeah, I will. Hopefully we will be at the next Sunday dinner." Giving Arthur and Molly a quick hug Harry made his way through the floo; he had a long talk ahead of him with Charlie.

* * *

><p>Numerous bags lay around the living room, Charlie may have gone a little mad and bought a few too many toys for the baby, but the dragon teddy was just so cute and then you have the little dragon figurines that would puff out smoke or tiny sparks and why would he buy them?<p>

It was good to see Dobby popping in and out with bags; it was a sign to Charlie that Harry was coming home.

"I missed this place." Stepping over the bag he dropped on the floor he sat down on the edge of the couch and waited. Dobby had it all under control, he wasn't going to tell the elf no if he wanted to do it. Charlie was just going to wait for Harry to get home.

Which wasn't as long as he thought, just as he started to relax Harry stepped through the floo.

He got big, and even more beautiful.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hey, erm, I…"

"Oh come here, give me a hug for goodness sake." Harry opened his arms and let Charlie hug him back. He missed him; he missed the sarcastic remarks that were made when they were watching really bad shoes or movies. He missed the constant burnt popcorn and he missed the safety he felt. "I'm sorry Charlie."

"I am too Harry, I think we were both in the wrong." Charlie smiled when he felt Harry nod against his chest. "I think we need to discuss what our future will be." Another nod, "Come on let's sit down, I'm pretty sure Dobby will be happy we are sorting this out, he kept taking my favourite cup and socks."

Harry laughed, that sounds like something Dobby would do. "Okay, I have an idea, and I'm going to say it all at once, and then I want you to do the same and we can see what we each want and we can then, chop and change to match for us both?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Charlie settled down on the couch, Harry sitting on the other side, his feet propped up on Charlie's lap. "Well then, Harry you can have the first say."

"Here's my idea! We already agreed I would stay at home for the first five years, that gives me enough time to study for my exams and spend time while our child."

"Yes."

"I was speaking with Hagrid and he wants to stop teaching. He doesn't enjoy it; he prefers spending time with the creatures in the forest. I thought why don't you teach, you're really good at it, and okay you don't get to spend as much time with the dragons you love but there are still the creatures in the forest which, no one really has fully explored before. There could be new and wonderful creatures in that forest for you to see. You'll be close to home; I know you're safe; you still get to work physically with the creatures you love. You can spend time with Ron at work! I'm sure he would love to have his brother working alongside him." Harry rattled off everything in one long breath. He needed to get it all out before he confused himself.

Charlie blinked at Harry. "Besides the part of me teaching, that was pretty much the same idea I had. I didn't know about Hagrid. I was thinking I could offer to work as a field worker for the creature research team. When a new creature is located we are sent in to see what it is, figure it out. It has similar time away as a term. Are you happy for me to be away for an entire term?"

Snorting Harry raised a brow, "I'm pretty sure I could visit you whenever I wanted." Not many people would complain if he was walking around the school, he could totally offer his services and advice to the children as payment.

"Do you think the school would let me be a teacher?"

"Have you seen the teachers they hired over the years? I'm sure you'd be one of the best ones they will get when Hagrid leaves. They would take you in a heartbeat. Plus, I could always use the, boy who lived card if you are interested." Charlie rolled his eyes at Harry, he was thinking about that option.

"Let me think about it?"

"Sure, I'll let Hagrid know to hold off until you're sure."

"Great, so, tell me all about your trip away."

"Only if you tell me about your work with the dragons."

"I think we could come to an agreement.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the floor of her bedroom, half a sock pulled on her right foot. Would it be possible for their relationship to be repaired? Would Harry want to see her? Did he want to talk with her? She knew she should have told Harry what he plans were before doing them, she hadn't even told Ron and she was married to him! They had argued for days about it.<p>

"'Mione." A hand waved in front of her face. "Hello?" Ron clicked his fingers. "Anyone home?"

Brown curls jumped as her head snapped up. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I can see that, you've been sitting there fully dressed with half a sock on for the past ten minutes."

"Do you think Harry hates me?"

"No."

"What?"

"No, why would he? We've been through hell and we made it through the other side. We have our disagreements but we always come back to each other. I'm sure he just needed time." Ron sat himself next to his wife, hands pulling her foot into his lap, fingers pulling her song on fully. "I told him that you were wrong in my letters with him but we understood he needed to think things over. But no matter what we would be waiting for him if he needed to talk."

Hermione chewed her lip, when did Ron become the wise one? He just seemed to know what to do when it came to Harry. "I didn't think it through."

"I know you didn't but this is what today is for. To fix the mistakes."

"What?"

"We aren't seeing Ginny today; Harry asked if we could meet him at mum's, he wants to talk with us about everything." Smiling Ron patted Hermione's foot before standing up. He would stand by Harry no matter what, and he knew he needed to stay out of everything that was happening, let Harry ask him for help if he was needed. Harry knew what he was doing; Ron didn't want to be the best friend that always interfered.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Ron held his hand out to help Hermione up. Today was going to either be a bad idea or the best.

* * *

><p>an – This is a complete rewrite of a draft that was written years ago. Two more chapters and this story should be completed.

This story has no beta, so please be aware there may be mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mistake can be fixed**

There is no such thing as unfixable mistakes. Not when it comes to humans and their interactions. Human pride can get in the way of many things. When pride is accepted as the issue and put aside it is possible to fix any mistake.

There is no reason in this world why an apology cannot be said.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm really sorry, I can't say it enough, I should have told you and I didn't and it cause-hmph!" Hermione stopped talked when Harry pulled her into a hug, he hadn't stopped smiling since she stepped through the floo and she was worried he wasn't going to forgive her.

"I'm sorry too. Hermione I should have stopped and listened, you are always going to be the one who knows what to do. I didn't think to stop." Harry pulled back from the hug. "Can we go back to how we were before?"

"Oh goodness yes!" Hermione pulled Harry back in for another hug.

"Hey look I was right."

"Shutup Ron." Was muttered by both Harry and Hermione while they hugged.

"Yep, right, I'm going to just er help mum." Walking away from his friends Ron walked into the kitchen, holding a thumbs up to the family all smiled at the sign. The Weasley's had decided to stay in the kitchen while the best friends talked it over.

"I think we should give them some time, they both started crying. Hormones I swear they are scary." He was dreading the moment Hermione said she wanted a child too, she could be scary any time of day but pregnant. He could see himself sleeping on the couch the entire time.

BREAK

"Hermione."

"Uh huh."

"Hermione."

"Yeah."

"You're not even listening."

"Sorry what was that Ron?"

"It's Harry."

"What?" Hermione looked up from her paper work, how long had she been working? Last time she had been talking with Ron about dinner. When did Harry get here? "When did…huh?"

"You need to take a break and I need to talk so this is the perfect time!" Harry took Hermione's pen off her and set it to one side. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one to go back to a muggle pen when writing, he just could not get use to a quill.

"I was thinking of seeing Ginny. I heard she was doing better." He wanted closure before he could forgive her. He wanted to know it wasn't her that wanted to hurt them. "I think it would be good for us both."

Nodding Hermione clasped her hands together. "It could, you were the original trigger for all of this, and you both had a piece of him in you." Sure Harry didn't get possessed but he had the same thing in him for all those years. "Have you talked to Charlie about this?"

Harry nodded. "He saw her last week." Charlie had sat Harry down and discussed everything that had happened. He wanted Harry to understand when he said he forgave his sister. "That's the reason I want to see her, I'm the only one who hasn't seen her."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"Yes please."

"Pick a time, I'll arrange for some time off and we both go together. Harry everyone would understand if you didn't want to see her. You guys had it pretty rough when you broke up."

"I know but, I remember Ginny from before, this wasn't her. I want her to know that, even though she did what she did, I'll stick by her too. I just…I need to see what she is like first; I need to know that whatever is happening wasn't her." Harry needed to know, he didn't want this hanging over him forever.

"Pick a time. We'll go see her."

"Thanks Hermione."

BREAK

"Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley-Granger, please come this way."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they were lead into Ginny's room. She didn't look the same. Her hair was cut extremely short and her eyes looked hollow.

"Hello Ginny, it's erm Hermione here, Harry came to see you." Hermione sat down on the plastic chair opposite her while Harry chose to stand. It was hard for him to get back up if something went wrong.

"Hi Ginny, long time no see." Ginny glanced up at Harry, her head tilting. "Hello Harry."

"How are you?" Asked Harry.

"Good. They say I'm good." Ginny wasn't the same. Harry sighed and made his way to the second chair. He reached his hands out and watched as Ginny took a hold of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit earlier."

"Don't be. They told me what we did."

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember a lot Harry." Ginny smiled sadly, the scratches she had caused on her face were slowly healing but it was evident she hadn't been eating well. "It's still inside me. It's still whispering. It just keeps talking."

Harry glanced at Hermione who nodded her head; this seemed to be a normal sight. "Are they treating you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, No, we're okay. Could you ask for mum's pumpkin drink? We miss it." Harry nodded. He didn't think he could last for long in here.

"Mr Potter, Mrs Weasley-Granger, time is up; she has to attend her next session." The nurse interrupted.

"Sorry Ginny but we have to go but next time we will bring your favourite drink okay?" Harry waited for Ginny to nod to his question before giving her a quick hug and leaving with Hermione.

They were right, Ginny was broken.

BREAK

"Charlie, I think I can forgive Ginny."

"You do?"

Harry nodded, his hair tickling Charlie's chin. "I asked them to explain what they thought was wrong. When she was possessed her mind was fractured, it was her way of dealing with it. She had us all to help her but when I broke up with her, it caused that wall she made to break and now she has these two minds fighting." It sounded horrible.

"They think they can fix it." Harry glanced up to Charlie waiting for him to finish. "If she attends the sessions, they want her to talk about both sides, to discuss literally everything, they think if each so called mind accepts each other, they accept what happened it could be possible for Ginny to recover to a stage. She could be normal again."

"You hope?"

"I think they are making it all up Harry but it's something we can latch onto for now. It's some hope."

BREAK

a/n Filler chapter, one more chapter and this thing is done! Again no beta, there will be mistakes. One to the next!


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise!**

"Congratulations Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, it's a baby girl." The nurse handed Harry their daughter carefully. "You seem confused."

"We were told it would be a boy from the start." Charlie looked away from his daughter, she was so beautiful, and her eyes were the deepest brown.

"Her name's Lily Nymphadora Potter Weasley." Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. She was going to be spoilt rotten.

* * *

><p><strong>SIX MONTHS LATER<strong>

"She's so cute; I could just eat her up!" Hermione tickled Lily's feet, her face breaking out in a grin when she started to giggle. She was getting very broody and had already started to prod Ron into the idea of having one of their own. The only reason they hadn't yet was Ginny.

She was getting the help she needed a bond between Harry and herself seemed to be helping the issue. They still could not explain it but whatever was left behind was connected with Harry on some level, the more he visit and the more he spent helping with her recovery the faster she recovered.

They were just worried that when Harry stopped visiting as much she would return to her shell.

"What does that mean?" Ron looked at Harry in alarm.

"It's just a saying; she isn't going to actually eat her." Chuckling Harry continued to fold the clothes he had just finished drying.

"I want one."

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>AN – Look its finished. Rather anti climatic, also I may be female but damn birth freaks me out so I skipped the scene…


End file.
